Watching You As You Sleep
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Edward, the Vampire, the only one in his family that is alone, watches a human girl, Bella, sleep and doesn't know or understand why he's doing it and why he's enjoying watching her sleep. Very Short, Sweet 1shot, from Edward.


**Author's Note:** So i have now, finally written a Twilight fanfic, it was only a matter of time, before i got going with one and here it is. I only just thought it up, i was thinking of Twilight (book 1 of the series) and something Edward said about often, nearly every night coming over to Bella's and watching her sleep. I then started wondering what was going on in his head (I think every wants to know whats going on in Edward's head) as he watched Bella sleep.

anyway this takes place, in the first book, before Bella knows Edward is a Vampire and before they've gotten together.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own the Characters or the Themes in this Fic, they Belong to Stephenie Meyer

So now that's all done, i hope you enjoy this fic.

**

* * *

**

Watching You as You Sleep 

He didn't know why he went to her house every night, he just did.

He didn't know why he enjoyed watching her sleep, watching her chest rising and falling with every breath she took and then let out, he just did.

He didn't know why (or how) his dormient, dead heart would suddenly beat whenever she whispered his name in her sleep, it just did.

He didn't know why to a lot of things when it came to this girl, this mere human girl, who caused him so much trouble, with her irresistible smell and her never ending ability to getting herself into some sort of scrape, whether being hit by an out of control truck or merely tripping over her own two feet. He always had to keep an eye on her, it was a full time job, even though he knew he shouldn't have taken the job on.

It was dangerous, for both of them, but he couldn't stop himself, he couldn't stop watching her. It hurt so much, not to watch her every day, not to mention annoying since he couldn't read her thoughts so he couldn't tell exactly how she felt for him. She seemed to like him, though she also seemed a little annoyed at him most of the time and maybe a little sacred, as she should be, but somehow, she still seemed to like him, which made him happy, though he didn't know why,

"Edward."

Edward jumped a little on his perch on the window sill. He looked frantically into her room, wondering and fearing that he had finally been sprung and would at any moment have a screaming girl to deal with. He made ready to jump, but made one final glance into the room.

No scream. No charging policemen father with a gun in hand ready to shot him down. No. Nothing. Just silence. She was still fast asleep and sleeping talking, too.

"Edward." She mumbled and rolled over to face the window, so that the full moon glowed onto it, illuminating her face in its silvery light, showing off its detail perfectly.

A peaceful, happy smile was now playing on her lips. She looked very pretty when she smiled, which was rare, since the smiles she showed at school were not real and if anyone had bothered to look more closely at her smile they would have realised that too.

Then again, he didn't really want anyone else to realise that her smile was fake and try to bring out her real one. He wanted that smile, the one he was seeing now, to remain his and only his. And it should remain his, since it was her mumbling _his_ name that had brought it forth from its hiding place, in the first place.

He felt his own special smile, the smile that belonged to her, play on his lips. One day he hoped that he would be able to show her this smile and that they could somehow, both smiled their special smile and know that the other knew that it belonged to only them.

He tilted his head slightly, still smiling and started to hum a sweet tune, of his own invention.

He had been playing with the tune, for a while now, both on the piano and in his head, trying to get it just right, for it had to be just right, for it was for her and nothing but the best could be worthy of her. So he would continue to play with it, perfecting it until it no longer needed perfecting, until it was just right for her.

Isabella Marie Swan.

But until that day, he would just watch her sleep; watch her chest rise up and down with every breath she took and let out, his dead heart beating like a drum when ever she spoke his name.

Though he didn't know why to all these things, he had an idea.

**The End**

SapphireShell91


End file.
